


Anything For You

by boltshok



Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: “Eat me, Guardian.”
Relationships: Icefall/Landguard, OC/OC
Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650709
Kudos: 1





	Anything For You

Icefall circled the bound Landguard like an animal with its prey. Unable to move, Landguard looked up at Icefall with need in his optics. He wore a leash and collar along with the layers of rope binding his frame, and the end of the leash was wrapped around Icefall’s hand.

“Please, touch me, please,” he begs, and Icefall stops in front of him to admire the hard curve of his spike rising over his array and the steadily growing puddle of lubricant between his spread knees. 

“My Guardian, bound and helpless,” Icefall purrs, leaning down to brush a kiss over his helm. 

Landguard whimpers and stretches as far as he can up into the kiss. The dribble of transfluid joining the lubricant on the floor goes ignored as Icefall traces his finger around one of the neural clusters in Landguard’s shoulder. With Landguard watching, Icefall opens up his valve plating. At this height, his valve is level with Landguard’s helm.

“Eat me, Guardian,” Icefall instructs, and Landguard leans forward to lap at his glowing, glittering anterior node.

“Oh yes... yes!” Icefall whimpers, grip tightening on the leash. Landguard moans into Icefall’s valve and his spike starts to throb. Glancing down, Icefall ruts his node against Landguard’s mouth.

“You don’t have permission to—ahh—overload yet, Guardian. Focus.”

Whimpering, Landguard’s brows knit and he drags his tongue through Icefall’s folds, trying to push away the arousal burning away in his tanks. He can feel an overload prickling there but no, he’s not allowed yet. Not allowed.

Icefall pulls away just as his own ventilations pick up, and he looks down at Landguard with warm, loving optics. “From behind?”

Landguard nods. Anything, please, please, if he can make him overload can he please, please, please— 

“Yes, that’s how it works,” Icefall purrs, turning around and bending over. 

Pulling on the leash he drags Landguard forward between his legs, mouth and nasal ridge pressing into his valve as he eats him out again. Icefall never lasts in this position, and the trembling in his legs makes it evident that he is going to overload soon. Landguard’s spike gives a weak pulse of transfluid in want and he whimpers. Can he last that long?

Icefall presses back against his mouth and Landguard takes his node and sucks. Crying out, Icefall’s legs lock and his grip on the leash tightens, not allowing Landguard to pull away until he’s finished. Somewhere in the burning pleasure racing through the bond Landguard loses control of his own charge and overloads, transfluid shooting out in powerful shots between Icefall’s feet as he roars out his pleasure to their room and into Icefall’s valve. 

There’s no way he can miss the rhythmic splattering noises. Looking down, then back at Landguard, Icefall grins breathlessly and slowly releases the pressure on the leash and stands up. Landguard is still overloading when he turns to face him, optics almost closed and spike throbbing for all it’s worth, transfluid just dribbling down his length.

“More, please, please, spike me, I... the charge, it-“

Icefall falls upon him with equal hunger, pushing Landguard onto his back and burying his spike in his valve. It only takes a few thrusts for Landguard to go spiraling away again, panting and crying out softly, valve squeezing and rippling and matching the feeble twitches of his spike. The charge crackling along his spike drives Icefall to the edge, and he thrusts sharply into Landguard’s valve and overloads, bowing his helm. Landguard’s continuous overload fades when his processor falls offline and he slumps in the ropes.

Feeling under his knees, Icefall pulls the release cords and the ropes go slack, unwinding from Landguard’s plain-colored frame and pooling on the floor. Drawing his spike out, Icefall takes a rag from subspace and cleans up Landguard’s array, then his own, before tucking their equipment away. Crawling up to Landguard’s side, he helps Landguard up into a sitting position and cleans his face before settling behind him and wrapping his arm over Landguard’s chest in a possessive gesture.

Landguard onlines a breem later, opening his optics to see Icefall’s arm draped over his chest and drawing nonsense figures on his breastplate.

“Icefall?” he asks, voice gravelly from his shouts earlier. 

“I’m here,” Icefall speaks gently into his audial, and Landguard relaxes back against him. “That was so good, Guard. How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy. Sore. ...good. Will you... hold me?”

“Of course,” Icefall murmurs, kissing his audial. “Can you get on the berth?”

After a couple kliks Landguard slowly sits forward and drags himself weakly onto his pedes. Icefall stands and helps him lay down on the berth, settling behind him and holding Landguard against his chest. 

“Thanks,” Landguard mumbles, and Icefall smiles fondly down at him and kisses his helm. 

“Anything for you.”


End file.
